


Lost

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Peter, Angst, Character Death, Drabble, M/M, Werewolf!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily





	Lost

“I don't want to die” Stiles whined and gasped as the blood welled up on his stomach. The scratch from the Alpha was killing him. He wasn't turning ,the scratch wasn’t deep enough.

Peter had Stiles in-between his legs cradling him as they waited for Derek to come save the boy. But Peter reckoned he wouldn’t get there in time as he sucked out the pain from Stiles who was clinging to him. It wasn’t until another Alpha, Aiden, came out of nowhere that there was a ounce of hope.

 

Peter made sure the younger boy was comfortable and not in pain before he pounced at the Alpha in full werewolf form. The cries of pain and fear that filled his ears were spurring him on. The Beta swiped with ferocity at Aiden , calculating every move. A howl from Deucalion who was about a mile away distracted the Alpha which is when Peter took the opportunity to slit the teenage boys throat to the bone.

 

His howl echoed throughout Beacon Hills as his eyes turned blood red for the second time in his life. He rushed over to the screaming boy as fast as a bullet train.

 

“It's going to be alright.You're going to be okay.”

 

Peter could hardly hear the humans heartbeat and his blue flannel shirt was drenched in blood but he grasped the boy's wrist and pulled it to his mouth, embedding his teeth deep into his wrist.

 

“You can survive this”

 

But was it too late? And did it even matter if he was a strong young teenager? It didn’t for Paige.  


End file.
